Ojos Rojos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Desde hace semanas que Karin venía teniendo los mismos sueños extraños con aquel gigantesco dragón de ojos rojos... ¿Cuál era el significado de eso? Lo averiguaría.
Ojos Rojos.

Hace tiempo que Karin venía teniendo el mismo sueño noche tras noche.

Siempre era lo mismo. Ella estaba en el campo de futbol vestida con su uniforme de secundaria y un enorme dragón de hielo descendía desde los cielos, llegando a estar cara a cara con ella, enfrentando sus brillantes ojos rojos contra los de ella, mirándola fijamente, mas curiosamente no sentía temor alguno, todo lo contrario, sentía deseos de acercarse más a ese dragón, por lo que extendía su mano tratando de tocarlo, pero… antes de que llegara a posar siquiera un dedo sobre él, el dragón desaparecía, aunque nunca sin antes dejar grabadas unas palabras en su mente.

"Él te necesita."

Y entonces ella despertaba.

Era extraño, no tenía idea de por qué estaba soñando tanto algo cómo eso, ni qué querían decir esas palabras que oía al final de cada uno de esos sueños tan extraños siempre pronunciadas por una voz profunda y fría pero de algún modo amable…

Lo más raro era que ese dragón le parecía familiar… muy familiar, pero no podía decir de dónde, no el dragón en sí, pero algo acerca de él no podía dejar de inspirarle un gran sentimiento de familiaridad.

Llevaba semanas con el mismo sueño y a pesar de que le contaba a todo el mundo acerca de él nadie parecía poder hallarle algún sentido y mucho menos un significado. Ella misma estaba comenzando a creer que estaba enloqueciendo o algo.

No fue hasta que su hermano por fin vino a visitarlas una vez totalmente recuperado de la última guerra que casi había desbaratado la existencia como la conocían que por fin el sueño empezó a tener un significado para Karin.

-¿Enorme dragón de hielo, dices?- murmuró Ichigo pensativo una vez ella terminó de contarle su sueño.

-Con ojos rojos.- recordó.

-Hmm…- su hermano frunció el ceño como forzando sus neuronas a trabajar. –Oye, ¿Toshiro alguna vez uso su poder frente a ti, por casualidad? Porque él puede lanzar dragones de hielo de su espada y todo eso… aunque no es tan genial como suena.- la pelinegra ignoró por completo lo último dicho por el de cabellos anaranjados.

Fue como si su mente hubiera hecho una especie clic.

¡Toshiro! ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro! Por supuesto… Debió haberlo asociado de inmediato con la sola presencia del hielo…

-Ichi-nii…- se llevó una mano al pecho. "Él te necesita." -¿Cómo está Toshiro?- preguntó casi con miedo.

El gesto del mayor se oscureció.

-Después de la guerra quedó demasiado herido y agotado, está fuera de peligro pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero aún no despierta.-

Aquella noche Karin tampoco alcanzó a tocar al dragón, pero le pareció que sus ojos rojos brillaban con muchísima intensidad mientras repetía con más fuerza las palabras de siempre.

"Él te necesita."

Cuando despertó esa mañana, estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue muy difícil convencer a Ichigo de llevarla con él a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque sea solo por unas horas, costó mucho pero finalmente, más que nada gracias a Rukia, lograron que accediera.

Karin estaba decidida a ver a Toshiro.

Algo o alguien… o más específicamente el dragón de ojos rojos de su sueño, la estaba instando a hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

Su hermano la llevó a un lugar llamado cuarto escuadrón que era como el hospital de la Sociedad de Almas o quién sabe… y comprendió que necesitaba estar a solas con Toshiro por lo que se retiró pacíficamente sin hacer preguntas y… ¿a quién quería engañar? La verdad fue que Rukia solamente lo sacó a patadas para darles privacidad.

Verlo en estado de coma no fue tan duro como pensó, él se veía bien y saludable, pareciera que solo dormitaba.

No estaba del todo segura de qué hacer, por lo que solo se sentó junto a su cama y tomó su mano, observándolo en silencio.

Él estaba tan guapo como siempre, y verlo con el rostro relajado, sin su típica mueca de frialdad, solo lo hacía parecer aún más lindo que de costumbre, al menos para ella… Tanto, que no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a él con la vista fija en sus labios.

Toshiro le gustaba, lo sabía, y fue por ese mismo gusto y cariño que se inclinó y depositó un suave y breve beso contra su mejilla, porque lo respetaba demasiado como para robarle un beso en toda la regla estando él en ese estado.

Y… también secretamente guardaba la esperanza de tener su primer beso con él cuando ya estuviera plenamente consciente en sus cinco sentidos.

Siguió aferrándose a su mano en lo que pasaba el tiempo, al atardecer tendría que marcharse pero por ahora no le importaba.

Aun sosteniendo firmemente su mano, apoyó su rostro contra la cama, muy cerca de su pecho, e inevitablemente pronto se durmió.

El gigantesco dragón de hielo volvió a bajar de los cielos hasta llegar frente a ella. Karin volvió a extender su mano como siempre para tratar de tocarlo, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera cuando realmente pudo sentir la contextura fría y dura de su hocico contra su mano pequeña y caliente.

No fue nada desagradable, en realidad, y casi podía sentir como el dragón se regocijaba bajo su toque aunque tan insignificante ante su imponente tamaño. Sus ojos rojos parecían irradiar una inusual ternura y calidez al mirarla.

Antes de despertar de su sueño, las palabras que oyó del dragón fueron diferentes.

"Gracias."

Bueno, solo fue una palabra, pero con eso bastaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió de ver a Toshiro con sus ojos abiertos, sus manos ahora unidas con los dedos entrelazados.

Sonrió enormemente y se lanzó a abrazarlo sin poder controlarse.

Toshiro estaba aturdido pero no dudo en devolverle el abrazo. Una vez se separaron procedió a hacer preguntas para disipar sus dudas, a lo que Karin le dijo la verdad sin ceremonias, contándole de sus sueños con el dragón de ojos rojos.

"Hyorinmaru…" gruñó Hitsugaya en su mente, solo recibiendo una risa burlona de parte de su zampakuto.

"Me estaba aburriendo, así que pensé en traerte un incentivo para que despertaras más rápido", fue la única excusa que dio.

Iba a regañar muy severamente a ese dragón impaciente… apenas terminara de pasar tiempo con Karin.

"Eres peor que Matsumoto."

"Aún no has visto nada, amo." Sin duda su zampakuto no había acabado de jugar su papel de casamentera. ¿Por qué era tan divertido para todos meterse en su vida amorosa? Jamás lo entendería.

Fin.

Holis! n.n

Creo que esté no está tan horrible y raro como el ultimo que había subido... espero e_e

Usualmente no metó mucho a Hyorinmaru en mis historias... simplemente porque lo olvido al pobre xD Okno, sorry ._.

Siquiera he mencionado alguna vez el nombre que yo le tengo a la zampakuto de Karin? Estoy 99% segura de que no o_o Si que dejó mucho que desear en el tema Zampakuto xP

Bueno, como sea, los personajes de Tite Kubo! :D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
